


May the Best Woman Or Plant Win

by Mara



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contests are everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Best Woman Or Plant Win

Starfire stared at her opponent with loathing. "On my planet, one such as you would scarcely have survived to adulthood."

Poison Ivy tossed her green hair, sniffing. "Well, you're no prize yourself."

"I will crush you beneath my heel."

"Oh, we'll see about that." Ivy laughed, trying an airy twinkle, but sounding more like cracking glass. "I think you'll find I'm not so easy to defeat."

Starfire felt her blood boil. "You may think you have the advantage here, but I am not accustomed to losing. In any arena."

"Get used to it, babe, because I'm taking first place." Ivy patted an azalea, smiling complacently at its perfect pink and white blooms.

Starfire gritted her teeth and curled her arm protectively around her ampok bush. "When I win first prize, you will have to acknowledge me as the superior gardener."

\--end--


End file.
